Currently 1.3 million people are diagnosed with cancer each year in the United States alone, and over 500,000 die. Treatment for most types of cancers includes chemotherapy. Chemotherapy drugs are administered systemically and attack all cells of the body, particularly dividing cells, not just cancer cells. Thus, side effects from chemotherapy drugs are often severe. These include anemia, nausea, hair loss, and immune suppression, including neutropenia, due to depletion of white blood cells. The side effects often limit the dose of chemotherapy agents that can be administered.
Cancer cells are obligately glycolytic. That is, they must consume glucose for their energy needs and they consume it anaerobically, which yields less energy than aerobic respiration. As a consequence, cancer cells must consume a large amount of glucose. Perhaps to assist with acquiring glucose, cancer cells from many types of cancer have been observed to have more insulin receptors than normal cells. (Ayre, S. G., et al., 2000, Medical Hypotheses 55:330; Abita, J. F., et al., 1984, Leukemia Res. 8:213.) Recently, a method of cancer treatment termed insulin potentiation therapy (IPT) that attempts to exploit the insulin receptors of cancer cells has been introduced in the United States. (Ayre, S. G., et al., 2000, Medical Hypotheses 55:330.) The method involves administering insulin to cancer patients, followed a short time later by administering chemotherapy drugs. Lower doses of chemotherapy drugs are used, which reduces the side effects. It is purported that the insulin somehow potentiates the effect of the chemotherapeutic agents on the cancer cells, allowing the use of lower doses.
In vitro data is reported to show that when methotrexate is administered with insulin to breast cancer cells in tissue culture, the same percent cell killing is achieved with 104 lower methotrexate concentrations than when methotrexate is administered alone. (Alabaster, O., et al., 1981, Eur J. Cancer Clin. Oncol. 17:1223.) Methotrexate is a folic acid analogue that leads to the depletion of tetrahydrofolate. This interferes with thymidine and purine synthesis, and hence DNA synthesis.
Insulin does not greatly stimulate uptake of chemotherapeutic agents. One study has shown only a 2-fold stimulation of uptake of elipticine by MDA-MB-231 breast cancer cells when the cells were incubated with insulin. (Oster, J. B., et al., 1981, Eur J. Cancer Clin. Oncol. 17:1097.) Another study showed a 50% stimulation of uptake of methotrexate by breast cancer cells when the cells were incubated with insulin. (Shilsky, R. L., et al., 1981, Biochem. Pharmacol. 30:1537.) Thus, the mechanism for insulin potentiation of methotrexate cytotoxicity must be primarily due to factors other than enhanced uptake.
Another receptor often found in greater numbers in cancer cells than in normal cells of the same tissue type is the insulin-type growth factor-1 receptor (IGF-1 receptor or IGF-1R). IGF-1 is a peptide of 70 amino acid residues having 40% identity with proinsulin. (Daughaday, W. H., et al., 1989, Endocrine Revs. 10:68.) Insulin and IGF-1 have some cross-reactivity with each other's receptor. (Soos, M. A., et al., 1993, Biochem. J. 290:419.) IGF-1 is secreted by the liver into the circulatory system and stimulates growth of many cell types. IGF-1 is also produced by many cell types throughout the body, including many cancers, for autocrine and paracrine effects. IGF-1 production is stimulated by growth hormone. (Stewart, C. H., et al., 1996, Physiol. Revs. 76:1005; Yakar, S., et al., 2002, Endocrine 19:239.)
To target the IGF receptor in cancer treatment, we have made compounds for treating cancer that have an anti-cancer chemotherapeutic agent linked to an insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1) receptor ligand (WO 2005/041865; U.S. Pat. No. 8,501,906; US Published patent application 20100197890, all incorporated by reference).
Another receptor often found overexpressed in cancer cells is the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR or ErbB-1).